Mutant
Mutant is a 1982 American Cult Classic science fiction/horror film directed by Allan Holzman and starring Jesse Vint and Dawn Dunlap. Summary In the distant future, a federation marshal arrives at a research lab on a remote planet where a genetic experiment has gotten loose and begins feeding on the dwindling scientific group. Cast *Jesse Vint as Mike Colby *Dawn Dunlap as Tracy Baxter *June Chadwick as Dr. Barbara Glaser *Linden Chiles as Dr. Gordon Hauser *Fox Harris as Dr. Cal Timbergen *Ray Oliver as Brian Beale *Scott Paulin as Earl Richards *Michael Bowen as Jimmy Swift *Don Olivera as SAM-104 DVD and Blu-ray disc On July 20, 2010, Shout! Factory released Forbidden World on both DVD and Blu-ray Disc. The DVD is a 2-disc set. This set also includes the original Allan Holzman cut that was rejected by Roger Corman due to having humor, while Corman wanted the film to be done as a straight sci-fi/horror film. This is the first time this cut is available anywhere. Taglines *A Science Fiction Horror Adventure That'll Blow You Away! *A Science Fiction Horror in Deep Space *The seed is planted... the nightmare grows *Deadly. Forbidden. And Alive. *Part Alien...Part Human...All Nightmare. Trivia *Approximately 6 minutes of footage was removed from the original pre-release assembly on orders from producer Roger Corman, who was angered by witnessing a test screening audience laughing uproariously at some of the comedic passages that were subsequently removed. *All releases of the film show the same 77 minute cut which was released as FORBIDDEN WORLD, including the theatrical prints. The 2010 DVD release includes the completely uncut version, originally titled MUTANT on the bonus disc. *The modular forms decorating the hallways of the research lab are hinged lid Styrofoam sandwich boxes. *During a certain screening, Roger Corman actually smacked an audience member upside the head for laughing at the film. When Roger left the theater, the guy he punched poured soda all over his head from the balcony. *Dawn Dunlap's character was originally going to be played by a much older woman, an ex-Playboy Bunny to be precise. When Dunlap herself walked in for the role a day before principle photography, director Allan Holzman pleaded to the producers to sign her on. They very reluctantly made a new contract for her. *This project was originally envisioned as an outer space version of Lawrence of Arabia by Allan Holzman. Roger Corman told him that the budget would be far too high, so Holzman eventually decided he wanted to do an Alien ripoff. Corman agreed to that. *This film was shot in twenty days. *The slaughtered animals in the laboratory were actual dead animals bought from a local pound. *Story authors Jim Wynorski and R.J. Robertson based their treatment on Roger Corman's own "Attack of the Crab Monsters". *It was director Allan Holzman's idea to not have the robot function that well or have its dialogue clearly understood. *The film was shot in about four weeks with an extra half week devoted to killing the mutant. *It was producer Roger Corman's idea to kill the mutant with cancer. *According to director Allan Holzman, just about everything in the movie was recycled from previous productions except for the jumpsuits on the actresses. *Karen G. Wilson provided the noises for the mutant by cramming a microphone down her throat. *The effects footage from the initial space battle is all recycled from Roger Corman's Battle Beyond the Stars. *Susan Justin: The film's composer can be seen on screen as the character of Annie, albeit only in a picture. *During the monster's death scene, it vomits up a viscous pink fluid. This vomit was made up of a material that burns skin on contact. The fearful FX technicians and the second unit director decided to build a wall made of garbage bags to protect themselves, and then stuck a camera through to film the monster's death. Videos External links * * * Category:Films Category:1980s horror films Category:Cult horror Category:New World Pictures Category:Alien films Category:Splatter films Category:Sci-Fi films Category:1982 films Category:Work in progress Category:Monster films Category:B-Movies Category:1982